Сёрф
Сёрф (англ. Serph) глава племени Эмбрион и главный герой Digital Devil Saga. Появление *''Digital Devil Saga: Главный герой *Digital Devil Saga 2: Главный герой Характер Следуя традициям серии ''Megami Tensei, молчаливый протагонист, чей характер зависит от действий игрока. Сёрф - глава племени Эмбрион, которого ценят за рассудительность и лидерские качества, однако больше о нём практически ничего не известно. В представлении Серы, настоящий Сёрф был фальшивкой, а ИИ Сёрфа фактически не похож на Сёрфа Шеффилда. Их единственная схожесть - логический склад ума и лидерские качества. В соответствии с тем, что Сера не понимает кто же такой Сёрф на самом деле, в начале Digital Devil Saga у него нет определённых превалирующих черт характера. Это становится очевидно, когда Сёрф сталкивается с Истинным Варна (настоящим, злым Сёрфом Шеффилдом) и Ложным Варна (фальшивка, в которую так долго верила маленькая Сера). ИИ Сёрфа несёт в себе обе части данных личностей. Биография Digital Devil Saga Впервые, Сёрф появляется вместе с ключевыми членами Эмбриона на Нулевой Отметке. Там, на своей территории они замечают кокон, подобный семени. Приняв его за оружие Авангарда, Gale передаёт им сообщение с требованием убрать данный объект с их территории, иначе это будет расцениваться как военная агрессия. Однако, Харли, лидер Авангарда, угрожает Эмбриону в ответ. Сюжет начинается с того, что кокон взрывается и всех присутствующих пронзает яркими лучами света, оставляя на теле каждого клеймо, напоминающее татуировку. Это становится причиной обращения Сёрфа и остальных в демонов. Члены Эмбриона теряют над собой контроль, сокрушая и пожирая всех без разбора. В своей демонической форме, Сёрф пожирает плоть другого демона, затем мы видим чистое, голубое небо. Вскоре, после осознания неутолимого голода, Сёрф становится доступен в качестве игрока. Его Аватар - Варна, который владеет умениями Ледяного типа, но слаб к атакам Огненного типа. Изначально, он владеет БУФУ и азами навыков ОХОТЫ. Всё ещё предполагая, что кокон принадлежал Авангарду, запутавшийся из-за всего случившегося, Сёрф вместе с Хитом и Арджиллой отправляется в Свадхистану, чтобы получить ответы. Они обнаруживают, что база не охраняется. Внутри, им попадается Харли, перепуганный из-за случившегося раннее. Они загоняют его в угол и пожирают. Тем самым, племя Авангарда полностью поглощается Эмбрионом. Добыть новую информацию им так и не удалось. Вскоре после этого, лидеры всех племён были созваны в Храм Кармы. На встрече всех племён в Сахасраре, лидеры узнают, что Храм Кармы захвачен таинственным созданием: Ангелом. Храм Кармы объявляет о новом положении: "Поглотите другие племена и приведите черноволосую girl в Нирвану.", внося еще больший раздор между племенами. Сёрф задаёт вопрос Ангелу, после чего существо выходит из себя, издавая искажённые звуки. Что-то о черноволосой девочке и ответах, которые зможно получить в Нирване. По возвращении в Муладхару, Гейл разрабатывает план о заключении союза с Марибель для нападения на Солид, а затем на Брут и впоследствии, предать всех. Как бы то ни было, не всё пошло по плану. Заместитель лидера - Бэт, предал Марибель, в результате чего, Jinana, лидер племени, была убита, а Сера похищена. Солид организовали нападение на базу Эмбриона, для насмешки оставив Сиэло в живых, заманивая главных героев в Координаты 136. В глубине замка, Сёрф и его отряд, находят портрет принцессы (странным образом напоминающий Серу). Повествование сказочной истории о принцессе и двух принцах идет по мере продвижения отряда, всё больше запутываясь когда они достигают вершины. Однако, самая важная часть этой истории - искажена. На самом верху Мик, лидер Солид, и Бэт держат Серу в заложниках. Бэт поддевает Хита, предлагая ему убить Сёрфа и объединиться с Солид, тем самым остаться с Серой, когда они достигнут Нирваны. Прежде, чем приступить к битве с Хитом, игроку предстоит принять решение, от которого в дальнейшем зависит будет ли доступен Хит в качестве игрока в Digital Devil Saga 2. Хит нападает на Сёрфа, однако позже оказывается, что это было лишь притворство. Их план удался, благодаря Сиэло, Сера была спасена. Осознавая поражение Солид, Мик пытается сбежать, но отряд Эмбриона окружает его и убивает. По возвращении в Муладхару, они понимают, что пока Бэт жив, найти местоположение Серы не составит труда. Зная о том, что Бэт объединился с племенем Брут, Гейл предлагает план. Они заманивают Брут на заброшенный корабль, а затем взрывают его. Их план сработал, однако Бэт перехватывает Сёрфа и остальных. Обратившись в свою Атма-форму, Бэт вступает в бой с отрядом. Однако, его ждет поражение и он умирает от взрыва на корабле. Опустошенная Арджилла спрашивает Сёрфа о причинах их борьбы и голода, ведь они ничем не отличаются от своих врагов. По возвращении на новую базу, один из членов Эмбриона сообщает, что лидер Волков Лупа, просит о союзе с Эмбрионом. Гейл не желает соглашаться, но считает что они должны встретиться. На встрече, Гейл спрашивает Лупу, почему он желает сотрудничать с Эмбрионом. Лупа объясняет, что Брут почти что сокрушили Волков. Лишь небольшая часть Брут погибла при взрыве, а их лидер, Варин Омега всё ещё жив. Лупа просит Эмбрион пройти через пути Самсары на базу Брут, а он в свою очередь - откроет им путь. На протяжении всего пути по Канаве, Сёрф и его товарищи осознают, что Лупа не пожирает тех, с кем сражается. Однако, пройдя дальше, они видят жестоко убитых и обглоданных солдат. В конце концов, Лупа поддался своему голоду. Арджилла просит Серу унять его голод, но уже слишком поздно, вирус взял верх и Лупа вступает с ними в бой. Они побеждают его. Перед смертью, Лупа приходит в себя и просит Гейла передать сообщение его сыну, когда они достигнут Нирваны. Наконец-таки, они попадают на базу Брут. Сёрфу и остальным вокруг всё кажется знакомым. Сразив охрану, отряд попадают в засаду Варин Омега. Он настаивает на том, что является полковником Беком и кричит на Сёрфа. Пока остальные пытаются напасть на него, он парирует одну атаку за другой, попутно недоумевая, почему они не помнят как Сёрф убил их. Когда нападает Хит, Варин спрашивает, сколько раз он будет умирать из-за Серы, и атакует его Волной Голода, вызывая вирус, заставляющий Хита сходить с ума. При помощи Серы, Хит приходит в себя. Разозлившись, Варин вступает в бой. После своего поражения, Варин показывает, что все они были в той самой Нирване, но после смерти оказались в Джанкъярде. Он кричит о том, что Сера дьявол, который уничтожит мир. И умирает. После смерти Варина, Сера пропадает. Заметив это, все начинаются беспокоится, ведь воспоминания Серы восстановились. Войдя в комнату, Сёрф видит иллюзию Серы, но она исчезает. Сёрф берёт снимок, который держала Сера и наконец осознаёт причину странного чувства ностальгии: Замок, в котором когда-то жила Сера. Осознавая это, остальные начинают беспокоится о том, что сказанное Варин могло оказаться правдой. В зависимости от выбора игрока, Сёрф может заверить всех в том, что Сера их товарищ, либо в том, что сказанное Варин - правда. Выбирая первый вариант - Хит становится доступен в качестве игрока в DDS2. Хит успокаивает их, убеждая в том, что они товарищи и должны найти и спасти Серу. Так как Эмбрион последнее оставшееся племя - Сахарсрара наконец открывается, позволяя Эмбриону достигнуть Нирваны. Сёрф и остальные понимали, что Сера отправила туда и решили пуститься в след за ней. На протяжении поисков, по просьбе Серы, их пытаются остановить охрана и злодей. В конце концов, Сёрф находит Серу на самом верху, вместе с Дженной Энджел. Сера умоляет их остановиться и замораживает их на месте. Не желая сдаваться, Сёрф и Хит пытаются сдвинуться с места. Решимости Сёрфа хватает чтобы обратиться в Атма форму и напасть на Дженну Энджел. Изумлённая их силой, Дженна снимает с них путы и вступает в бой. В конце концов выясняется, что демонический вирус, который обратил всех жителей Джанкъярда в одержимых - дело рук Дженны Энджел. Дженна Энджел повержена. Сёрф в форме демона, пытается нанести Дженне последний удар. Однако, его атака имеет неприятные последствия - уничтожается реликвия Дженны Энджел, из-за чего Джанкъярд начинается разваливаться. Гейл зовёт всех к вратам Нирваны, что в центре башни, однако Сёрфу не хватает времени, чтобы сбежать. Башня взрывается, разделяя всех. Перед исчезновением, Сера говорит Сёрфу, что будет искать его и плачет. В последний раз, мы видим Сёрфа после титров, как он смотрит на разрушенный город и Чёрное Солнце. Два Принца The four Embryon members arrive at Coordinate 136, which resembles a tourist attraction. A story is told as they ascend the attraction (which resembles a large mansion) in the style of a fairy tale. It grows more twisted as they reach higher levels, which is a reference of the connection between Serph Sheffield, Heat O'Brien and Sera. Digital Devil Saga 2 Following the events of Digital Devil Saga, Serph returns as the primary protagonist whom the player controls. Serph is first seen in the opening credits, where he wonders around a ruined city, looking for Sera. He encounters a number of human-like statues, with one of them seemingly frozen in the middle of attempting to kill himself via shooting himself in the mouth with a handgun. Upon going near to inspect, Serph is surrounded by guards that were never seen in the Junkyard. Sensing hostility, Serph grabs the handgun, and engages the guards in battle. After the battle, Serph is eventually reunited with two members of the Embryon Tribe, Gale and Argilla. Argilla introduces Serph to Fred, a young child she met earlier. Gale then asks Fred where could they seek help in fighting the strange guards hunting for them. Fred explains that the guards the trio met earlier are soldiers of the Karma Society, and all of them are capable of transforming into demons, or "Atma Avatars" as they're called in this world. Fred suggests they meet up with Roland, the leader of a resistance group called the Lokapala. Fred also requests that on their way Serph help free the captives the Karma Society has held in the Occupied Sector. Throughout this venture, the Karma Soldiers refer to Serph and the other members of the Embryon as "Tuners." Eventually meeting up with the Lokapala, Serph reluctantly agrees with the group's leader, Roland to retrieve Sera. Learning she is currently situated in the Karma City, the base of the Karma Society and their soldiers, they infiltrate the city with the help of a double agent. After making it to the city, Roland and Cielo catch up to them and join the party. Sneaking into the Internment Facility, they defeat the Jailer and shut down the processing plant within. This frees the prisoners still alive and also provides a distraction to lure the Karma Soldiers away from their base in the city's central tower. Serph and the others fight their way up Karma Tower, where they believe Sera to be. Upon reaching to medical room, they discover Sera has been moved. Instead, One of the large monitors turns on and Serph and co. are contronted Margot Cuvier on the screen, the leader of the Karma Society. She reveals her plan of turning everyone into Tuners to survive the Cuvier Syndrome, and plans to use Sera to suppress their hunger. Depending on the player's choices, Serph can either choose to agree reluctantly with Margot or flat-out disagree with her plans. Choosing the latter allows Serph to inherit Angel's special skill later on. Regardless, Margot isn't pleased with Serph and the others' answers, and calls the guards. Serph and the others are shocked to see Heat among the Guards, and working under Margot. Argilla pleads with Heat to stop, asking whether this is another act to save Sera or not. Heat promptly declines, and tells Serph that this time, it isn't a game. He says he will kill Serph, but is defeated and forced to retreat. Chasing after him, the party instead find Karma Soldiers fighting amonst themselves. The ones wearing red armbands (opposed to the usual blue ones) state they are working with Jenna Angel, who is attempting a coup. The guards lead the Embryon to her, and she states her plan is to turn everyone into demons instead of a privilaged few, and she will do nothing to aid the demons in dealing with their hunger. To this end, she wants to help the Embryon rescue Sera because that would ruin Margot's plan. She gives them Sera's actual location at the EGG Installation, And Serph and co. leave to rescue her. Fighting their way through the laboratories, eventually Sera is found inside an egg-esque pod. Calling her name, Sera awakens and is relieved to see Serph. Their happiness, however, does not last long. Heat enters the room behind them, effectively blocking their only exit. Enraged at seeing Sera with Serph, Heat transforms his right arm into his demonic claw, and lunges forward to strike Serph. Serph does not avoid the attack, and Heat's claw pierces completely through Serph's torso. Surprised by Serph's action, Heat questions why Serph simply stood there instead of attempting to dodge or fight back. Depending on the player's choices, Serph can either comfort Heat by telling him that they are comrades, or tell Heat that they will not let him have Sera. Choosing the former allows Heat to rejoin the party later if other questions are answered correctly. Regardless, Serph uses this opportunity to grab Heat, throwing himself and Heat together down into the EGG pod, apparently killing them both. Shocked by the incident, Sera recalls some of the memories she'd block out from five years before. A man that looked extremely similar to Serph was smiling while another resembling Heat was lying on the ground, unconscious. Grief-stricken, Sera shrieks before fainting. Her sudden, violent emotions cause the machines to overload. This causes the Sun to start absorbing everything in the world into data, destroying everything if it isn't quickly stopped. After Serph's disappearance, Gale is controlled by the player instead. Once Sera regains conciousness, Gale turns temporary leadership of the Embryon over to her and the player controls her instead. During this time, Roland and Argilla die as well. Serph is not seen again until Sera revisits the EGG facility after destroying the power supply failed to stop the machines, hoping to be able to talk to God and ask him to stop. However EGG had been damaged when it overloaded, allowing data that had been copied from God to leak out, corrupting and twisting anything it came in contact with. Deep inside the facility, it is revealed that a large amount of the corrupted data had merged with Heat, fusing him to the EGG and transforming him into a gigantic monster named Vritra. Having been driven crazy by the corrupted data, Sera and the others are forced to fight him. However, since Serph was inside the EGG as well, he was absorbed by Heat's monstrous new atma form. Inside, it is revealed that Serph survives due to the liquid inside the EGG, which normally sustains Sera's life. As Serph regains conciousness he is visited by the black cat he had seen many times in the Junkyard, who introduces itself as Schröedinger. The cat tells Serph various information regarding the Sun, the nature of Data, and above all, the Data that Serph himself wishes to know the most — the incident 5 years ago. It is finally revealed that Serph was a figment of Sera's creation based on Serph in the real world, Serph Sheffield. Sera, due to her abilities to converse with God, is placed in various painful experiments. To cope with her stress, Sera created AIs from her imagination, each of them based on Sera's view on the people and hospital staff she met. The first AI Serph belonged to a paradise of Sera's imagination, where he, along with the Embryon members are enjoying a beach and playing volleyball - which Serph and the others half-remembered as Nirvana. Sera eventually fell in love with the real Serph, Serph Sheffield. However, during a painful experiment, she discovers that Serph Sheffield, the kind and gentle doctor whom she loved, was a cruel man who had been manipulating her feelings. Upon seeing the real Serph use his manipulations to cause the death of Heat O'Brien- a doctor who truly did care for her and had been attempting to stop the experiment and save her life- her sadness caused a massive surge of data and negative emotions to God. God punished humanity for causing such pain by turning the sun black and contaminating the Earth with data, turning many- including Serph- into demons. Awakening the Heat residing in the real world, Heat O' Brien appears in front of Serph as a data. Telling Serph that after the incident, Sera shut her heart away, and her paradise became hell as experiments soon continued and she was forced to transform her virtual beach into the Junkyard, creating many AI including the Serph controlled by the player. O'Brien tells Serph that Sera dreamed to see the kind, gentle Serph for a long time, and tells Serph that he may be based on Sera's perception of them, however, Serph is now different, manifesting as an original, standalone persona of himself. As Serph begins to understand, two beings manifests within the EGG fluid: Serph Sheffield, and another AI Serph from the beach. Serph Sheffield doesn't realize he is dead and angrily questions where is he, while the other AI kept asking, "Where is Sera?" O'Brien then tells Serph that it is time to defeat these phantoms and break free from the past, and requests Serph to release the AI Heat as well. Enraged, Serph Sheffield and the AI transform into two distinct Varnas, engaging Serph and Heat O'Brien - who transforms into the same version of Agni as the AI Heat - in battle. Eventually Serph is victorious, triumphing over Serph Sheffield and the other AI. After defeating the data of the other two Serphs, Serph uses Varna's blades to slice open the abdomen of Vritra, forcefully breaking free from the EGG. Heat is able to transform back into a human, but is gravely wounded. Knowing that Serph has finally learned the truth, he asks Serph if he now understands where Heat stands. Answering yes will allow Heat to rejoin the Embryon for the final batter if the other questions were answered correctly. Heat then teleports himself to the control room, prompting Serph to go there alone to finish their business once and for all. Upon reaching Heat, he chastises Serph for being too slow. Noticing Heat is bleeding heavily from his wound Serph hurries over to help, but is stopped by Heat. He bags Serph to tell Sera they fought each other, so that Sera wouldn't blame herself for his death. Heat then tells Serph that now that he's gone, Serph will have to protect Sera, and dies. Outside, Sera informs the others that there is another facility, named the HAARP Facility, that she could use to reach to God. If they took one of the plains in the abandoned airport, they could reach it before sunrise when God would otherwise destroy everything. However, their plans are acknowledged by Jenna Angel, who has already sent her Karma Soldiers to stop Serph and co. from leaving. With the sacrifices of their remaining comrades, Serph and Sera are able to reach the HAARP Facility in time. Inside the facility, Sera attempts to contact with God via the remaining machines, with Serph holding her hand to encourage her. However, the massive surge of data being sent causes the machines to overload, breaking apart and exploding, setting fire to any areas not blasted apart. Serph finally dies in the fires of the HAARP, alongside with Sera. Their data ascends to the Sun, where they merge into a unique being: Seraph. Depending on the player's actions earlier, Seraph may be able to inherit Hari-Hara's "Reincarnation" skill. Although Seraph achieved enlightenment, some aspect of Serph and Sera did not, and they are later reincarnated as individuals back on Earth. Gallery Дополнительная информация *Serph has two different handguns for each game: one is his primary handgun (colored gray) when commanding the Embryon in the Junkyard, used till the end of the first Digital Devil Saga game. In Digital Devil Saga 2, he uses a new handgun (colored black) he took from a petrified body at the surface (as seen in the opening sequence of the game), and uses it till before the final dungeon of the game. The reason for this might be that he lost his old handgun during the explosion at the end of Digital Devil Saga. Thus, Serph is the only playable character with a remarkable difference from the first and second series of Digital Devil Saga.